gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tesshin
Tesshin in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin .]] 'Anime' There is no known name that he goes by, but is otherwise known as 'Chibi'. He is the son of Koga leader Kurojaki. He appears along with Wilson, a collie who tries to throw him off a cliff to avenge his wife and son's deaths, then was saved by Cross. After his father's death, Chibi is taken into Gin's platoon, where Moss looks after him. 'Manga' When Ben's platoon is captured by Kisaragi, Chibi fights against Kisaragi's sons until Akame saves him. In the wolf arc Chibi, Cross and her puppies were captured by Retsuga. Tesshin in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime After Weed and his pack came to the Koga dogs looking for allies, Tesshin, who is the leader, refuses to join them at first on account of the Koga Village Elder, Chourou being unwell. However, after speaking with the Elder, he resolutely agrees to help Weed in whatever way he can. Heading for the Southern Alps, Tesshin tries to free Gin from Hougen's imprisonment. He talks with Gin, who asks Tesshin to kill him. With an exclamation, Tesshin refuses, saying that he can help the leader to escape. Gin also tells him that it is his fate to pass down all of the attacks that he had learned from Akame and John to the next generation, and more importantly pass on the Battouga to Weed. Tesshin, unable to kill the leader, dashes back the way he came, bearing Gin's message to Weed, finding Weed's group injured from their fight with Kamakiri and his followers, Tesshin shows them to a hot spring that heals wounds, both internal and external. Tesshin converses with Jerome about the bullet in his leg, offering to take it out. However, Jerome refuses, and says that it should remain there as a reminder to the wrongs that he had committed in his lifetime. After that, Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs of Koga join Weed's pack, and continue to serve Weed faithfully. Tesshin then teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, the attack of a wolf that Riki and Gin both used in the battle against Akakabuto. Tesshin comments, after seeing Weed use the Battouga against attacking wild boars, that Weed's Battouga is the true one, not the altered one that he uses. Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs prove to be useful allies. Tesshin also defeated Hougen's general, Kite, in the one of the battles leading up to the final battle. 'Manga' Tesshin is the son of the legendary leader of the Koga dogs, Kurojaki. He was named Chibi, but changed his name for unknown reasons. Before the birth of Weed, Tesshin was named the heir of Ohu and was taught the swiftness of Akame, the strength of John and the leader Gin's deadly attack, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. At first, Tesshin stayed in Ohu and followed Gin's pack, but after a while he ventured back to his home near the Koga territory. There he became the leader of the Koga dogs that remained in the territory. One day Tesshin meets Weed, where he orders his soldiers to kidnap him and take him to Tesshin's underground hideout. Here Tesshin can command his soldiers safely. After a fight with Weed and Jerome, Tesshin decides to help Weed. He teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and helps train Weed's pack fighting techniques. After helping Weed and his pack, Tesshin returns to the Koga territory to take care of the eldest Koga dog, Chourou. After Chourou accepts Weed, Tesshin joins Weed's pack. He fights Genba and after a fierce fight, gives him a brain damage. In the final battle against Hougen, Tesshin battles him. When Tesshin is about to kill Hougen, Sniper interrupts and cuts Tesshin's stomach open. Akame and Gin take him away and heal him by closing his wound. Tesshin is then left with Moss and Mel who stay with him in the cold terrain to keep Tesshin warm. After Hougen's death, Tesshin stays in Ohu. When the German shepherd Victor takes over the island Hokkaido, Tesshin works as a spy for Gin's army to find out what Victor is up to. Tesshin on Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Tesshin first appears with weed and the other soldiers. When the disaster occurred, he tried to escort other dogs to safety. He wasn't seen until in volume 4, when Sasuke escort him to Orion. He agrees to teach Orion the famous Battouga he taught weed. He firsts showed Orion an example by telling his comrades to strike the nearby branches. He became impressed when Orion gets it at his first shot. He checks on Orion they night to see how Orion is doing, but he was attacked for being mistaken for Kurohabaki Masamune. He manages to talk some sence into Orion, and believes he had finished training, and joins him. See more pictures in Tesshin (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Koga Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Children of villains Category:Surviving Koga dogs